El mejor amor del milenio
by Atem Yuki
Summary: un yaoi de yugixatem un poco o muy tradicional en esta serie pero en fin me gusta esta pareja no hay mucho que decir pero espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

El mejor amor del milenio

Capítulo 1

Hola a mis queridos lectores n.n esta vez les relatare un fic de yu-gi-oh para como siempre los amantes del yaoi aquí está un YugixAtem espero les guste.

La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana coloreando toda la habitación de color anaranjado y los dos chicos hablaban tranquilamente sentados en la cama después de un difícil duelo de monstruos...

- Ne por un momento pensé que perderíamos, que bueno que trabajamos juntos o no habría podido ganar n.n - decía uno de los chicos sonriendo alegremente. -

- Si yo pienso lo mismo si no hubieras ayudado habría perdido. -

- Entonces hacemos un buen equipo - todo parecía perfecto un juego entretenido y después a descansar con los tonos naranjas cambiando constantemente, un silencio agradable siendo interrumpido por la voz del chico mayor...

- Yugi...

- ¿dime?

- Hay algo que me estado guardando durante algún tiempo sabes

- ¿uuuh?

- si solo que...es difícil de decir...

- a ¿sí?- sí, es que... - el chico mira hacia abajo y toma aire - bueno es que eres un muy buen amigo, siempre me apoyas en todo y claro los demás también pero... contigo me siento diferente.

- ¿o.o?

- sí, me siento muy bien estando contigo, es extraño... y creo que... - se hace una pequeña pausa de silencio, el chico aprieta las manos. - esta es la parte difícil... ne, antes de decirlo... ¿qué piensas de mí?

- que eres muy amable conmigo y que me siento bien estando contigo - Yugi sonríe y voltea a ver a Atem - es como si me sintiera protegido.

- ¿y si hubiera alguna cosa que destruyera la confianza que tienes en mí?

Yugi pierde su mirada en la luz que se filtra por la ventana de la habitación y dice:

- no lo sé...sé que no habría algo que me hiciera desconfiar de ti, tu siempre has sido muy amable conmigo y me dices todo, no me ocultas ningún secreto.

-pero acabo de decirte que te he estado guardando un secreto; y, es algo grande

-pero estoy seguro que me lo dirás n.n yo no sé desconfiar de ti.

- pero...recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que no me dejabas ayudarte porque no confiabas en mí; no quiero que pase eso de nuevo... - el faraón no dejaba de apretar los puños y no parecía ser capaz de mirar al pequeño que estaba a su lado.

- pero fue porque creí que lastimarías a quienes quiero, ahora te conozco mejor y sé que no harías algo que me hiciera sentir mal.

- pero no estoy seguro de cómo te haga sentir, además se trata solo de ti no de tus amigos...

- yo confió en ti n.n

- y lo aprecio mucho Yugi pero... - Atem cierra los ojos y frunce un poco el ceño como si le doliera hablar, Yugi parece confundido - no estoy seguro siquiera de decirlo, arriesgo demasiado y no quiero perder contigo. - se levanta de la cama y camina un poco dando la espalda a Yugi -

- pero no me perderías...por más grave que sea lo que me quieres decir.

La tensión parece alejarse del joven ya que sonríe dulcemente, abre los ojos y gira fijando la mirada en el chico sentado en la cama.

- ¿porque siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien?

- porque te quiero y te precio mucho

- pues gracias Yugi entonces... - Atem aprieta y suelta las manos al mismo tiempo que suspira- te amo Yugi

- o/o

- perdón por decirlo así pero... no encuentro otra forma...

- A... - Yugi se queda perplejo, no podía ser... - sabes... - se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el otro chico para abrazarlo - yo también te amo a ti...pero, no sabía cómo decirlo...

Comienzan a escucharse pequeños sollozos...

- Yugi ¿estás bien? -

El chico mayor parece preocuparse e intenta separar al pequeño pero este solo se acurruca en su pecho y con una voz casi inaudible dice:

- si...me...me siento...feliz de tenerte a mi lado... n/n

- también yo -

Atem sonríe discretamente y corresponde el abrazo del pequeño Yugi, después de unos pocos segundos separa un poco a Yugi y junta sus labios con los del otro.

- n/n (es una sensación muy linda)

El iniciador del beso parece no poder separarse de su compañero pese a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar...sin embargo Yugi logra separarse un poco.

-d...de...de verdad que...esto no es un sueño? - la pregunta repentina resulta ser algo divertido para el otro chico -

- n.n espero que no, o me sentiré muy mal después. - Yugi sonríe y vuelve a abrazar a Atem - no quiero soltarte.

- y yo no quiero que lo hagas - El chico corresponde igual de fuerte el abrazo.

Los tonos anaranjados ya no se distinguen y la única luz que ilumina la habitación es la que proporciona la luna ayudada por un pequeño farol de la calle. De pronto el silencio se rompe con una voz un poco temblorosa

- ne, ¿podrías hacer eso otra vez? - Yugi tiene un color rojizo en las mejillas, Atem solo sonríe -

- todas las veces que quieras- los labios de ambos chicos se juntan de nuevo en un tierno beso que después de un poco es interrumpido de nuevo por el pequeño Yugi.

- crees que sea malo... - el color rojo de las mejillas del chico se intensifica - pedir que...me...h...que me hagas tuyo?...


	2. Chapter 2

El mejor amor del milenio cap 2

Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de "el mejor amor del milenio" espero que les guste.

-No pienso que sea malo…pero…¿Estás seguro?

- ¬/¬ s…s…sí

- pero…no lo se… ¿que no es muy rápido?

- …. u.u es que …o/o quie….quiero / quiero sentirme tuyo!

Atem solo pudo sonreir de una manera que se diría coqueta en cierta forma y dijo:

-Pero ya eres mio…y…yo soy…tuyo

- o/o!

- lo ves… no es necesario

- ¬/¬ ne….dilo de nuevo…. ¬/¬ di que me amas

- n/n te amo

- ¬/¬ gracias

- Lo diré todas las veces que quieras – Atem vuelve a besar a su amado Yugi después de decir esas simples palabras que hacían sonrojar al pequeño.

- o/o

- ¡ne! ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en…hacer….eso?

- o/o es que ¬/¬ quiero….quiero sentir que….soy….tuyo

- pero eso no es necesario para que lo sientas… ¿o sí?

- … ¬/¬ t…tienes razón (aunque siempre soñé con su piel desnuda abrazando mi cuerpo)

- ¿por qué siento que no estás bien con esto?

- ¡ehh! … ¡si estoy bien, de verdad!

- entonces ¿por qué no te creo?

- ¬/¬ no lo se

- tal vez porque te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuándo me mientes…

- ¬/¬ es que…de… de verdad… q…quie…quiero ser tuyo

- ¿estas total y completamente seguro?

- sí y… confío en ti

- u.u no quiero perderte por algo así…

- ¿por qué me perderías? si seré tuyo

- ¬/¬ sa…bueno…la verdad es que…yo…también ¬/¬ …bueno…

- también… ¿qué? o.o?

- también…quiero q…que…seas…mio ¬/¬

- o/o!

Lo único que pudo romper ese momento de tensión mezclada con nerviosismo y ansiedad fue un abrazo y un delicado beso de parte de Atem, claro que Yugi no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada asi que siguió el beso de Atem dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de paz que le producía.

El mayor de los chicos comenzó a caminar haciendo que el menos se moviera hacia atrás poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de la cama, una vez ahí recostó al pequeño Yugi en la cama suavemente sin dejar de darle ese cálido abrazo.

-(lo que hace es lindo, no quiero que me suelte)

El beso continúa lentamente y ambos disfrutan el dulce sabor de los labios del otro…

-(siento como mis mejillas se van coloreando poco a poco y mi temperatura va aumentando)

Yugi abraza lo más fuerte que puede a su amado Atem – (no quiero soltarlo, lo amo, esto me hace tan feliz n/n) –

Las manos de Atem comienzan a temblar – (no estoy seguro de que hacer….) –

-¿estás bien? o/o

-s…si eso creo no te preocupes

-s…si no…quieres…está bien u/u

-no yo…quiero que tu estés bien y si puedo te cumpliré todos tus deseos pero…no sé qué hacer…

-o/o estaré bien no te preocupes

Atem asiente con la cabeza, si está bien para Yugi entonces está bien para él-está bien-comienza a sacar la playera de Yugi y una vez que lo logra comienza a besar a Yugi de nuevo – (no puedo separarme de él siempre he pensado que no quiero que le pase nada mala nunca, es tan tierno e inocente…) – las manos del chico mayor parecen más seguras sosteniendo el torso delgado y frágil del menor y sus labios dejan sus labios para besar delicadamente su cuello.

Los besos van bajando poco a poco pasando por el pecho de Yugi haciendo salir algunos pequeños gemidos.

-ah a…tem…(esto se siente tan bien no quiero que se detenga)

La mano derecha de Atem se acerca a la cintura de Yugi para comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón pero se detiene antes de comenzar – (creo que será más fácil si quito el otro primero) – la mano algo temblorosa del chico mayor busca la evilla del cinturón que cruza de un lado a otro que le da ese rasgo característico al atuendo del pequeño – como pensaba eso fue fácil, ahora…) – mi mano regresa a la evilla anterior mientras que la otra suelta la espalda de su amado mientras sus labios juegan con el cuello y oídos de Yugi.

-ah! (y decía que no sabía que hacer…es bueno en todo lo que hace)

Los gemidos de Yugi cada vez son más fuertes o al menos es lo único que Atem escucha.

-(es tan lindo…además su voz es tan…no sé si me tranquiliza o me vuelve loco…tal vez sea en parte las dos cosas)

-ah! A…a atem! Aaah (mi corazón no puede dejar de latir así de rápido siento que estallará)aaah! (Mis gemidos no pueden dejar de salir)

- (no puedo evitar morderlo en ocasiones debido a la excitación que causa con su voz diciendo mi nombre) – las manos del antiguo faraón al fin logran sacar los dos cinturones y desabrochar el pantalón del pequeño. – (esto es un poco malo… yo sigo totalmente vestido y él está a un paso de quedar desnudo… ¿qué hago… me quito la ropa o dejo que él lo haga?... por como esta no creo que no podría hacer mucho pero…me siento mal haciéndolo solo…)

Los labios de Atem dejan de jugar con Yugi y su cuerpo en general se aleja un poco y prácticamente susurrando dice -Ne Yugi p… pod… no… quisieras… me a… ayudarías con esto? u/u – desvía un poco la mirada y separa un poco la playera de su cuerpo – podrías ayudar con el pantalón también…

-o/o está bien… - Yugi se sienta en la cama frente de Atem y comienza a quitar esa playera negra tan ajustada que tanto le gusta a Yugi, cierra los ojos por los nervios pero al final logra quitarla, al sentir que logró su objetivo abre sus ojos de nuevo – (o/o en tan guapo…) – Yugi abraza de nuevo a Atem y esconde su rostro enrojecido en el estómago del mayor. –

-¿qué pasa Yugi?

-na… nada… es solo que… no quiero soltarte… o/o

Atem abraza a su compañero y sonríe de una manera tierna – tienes que soltarme en algún momento… aunque eso no quiere decir que me pierdas – toma suavemente el rostro de Yugi para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – tu nunca me perderás Yugi, nunca en la vida sin importar que pase siempre estaré contigo.

Las mejillas de Yugi se ponen rojas de a poco, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa sincera – te amo n/n

-(no puedo evitar sonreír, estar con él me da cierta paz interior que no se explicar, es como si solo estuviéramos él y yo en el mundo pese a las actividades y responsabilidades de cada día… de alguna manera siempre está ahí para mi) ¿Podrías continuar con lo que hacías? ( de alguna manera estoy ansioso por sentirlo más cerca.

Yugi asiente y sus manos temblorosas reflejan nerviosismo mezclado con la seguridad e impaciencia de ver su deseo cumplido. Comienza a desabrochar todo lo que le impide llegar a la ropa interior de Atem, este lo recuesta suavemente en la cama y se pone sobre su pequeño compañero – ahora estamos iguales – el ex faraón sonríe de una manera entre sexy y maliciosamente y vuelve a besar el cuello del pequeño de ojos amatista.

-ah! A…a a…tem (mi cara va a explotar y mi corazón va a salir corriendo pero se siente tan bien…)

- ¿sabías que amo tu voz?

- o/o ¿hontto?

- sí, bueno no es lo único… me gustan tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello, tu cuello… todo tú me gustas

-o/o tu….tu t….tam…también me…..gustas /

Atem introduce su mano derecha a la ropa interior de yugi y comienza a estimular al pequeño

-aah…a…atem…

Al mismo tiempo atem sigue besando el cuello de Yugi dejando pequeñas marcas y bajando lentamente por su pecho excitando cada vez más a su amante hasta que sin poder evitarlo Yugi deja salir un líquido espeso blanquecino manchando sus boxes.

-(eh? La expresión de Yugi cambio muy drásticamente….) – Yugi hace un giro rápido en la cama que deja a Atem debajo de el a su merced….

-¿ves lo que hiciste? Por tu culpa ensucie mi bóxer asi que ahora me toca a mi….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los lectores, mi estilo no es escribir estas cosas antes del capítulo por si no lo habían notado pero le da cierto toque. El motivo por el cual no lo había hecho es porque me dedico mucho a la historia, pero procurare no olvidarlo.

Aclaraciones: todo el mundo sabe que los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán así que no vuelvo a hablar del tema.

En este capítulo habrá un poco de lemon como en el anterior, espero y lo disfruten.

La expresión de Yugi no parecía ser de él, Atem jamás hubiera pensado en que el pequeño de cabello tricolor podría tener aquella expresión, que esos bonitos ojos amatista que siempre expresaban inocencia ahora transmitieran todo lo contrario… podría decir que incluso lo asustaba un poco.

-yugui… - dijo Atem totalmente confundido y sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

El otro chico sólo contestó con una sonrisa nada común en él, ya que parecía en cierto modo maliciosa y comenzó a besar a Atem de una forma que expresaba deseo y pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso ya desnudo del ex faraón.

Atem podía sentir ese beso que nunca pensó recibir del pequeño y esas caricias que eran suaves y rudas al mismo tiempo; Yugi no parecía él mismo en absoluto pero… de alguna forma no le importaba se sentía muy bien de estar por fin con Yugi Mutou el rey de los juegos.

Yugi siguió con las caricias por más tiempo pero el beso terminó de la misma forma repentina de la que había comenzado y sus labios se ocuparon en otra cosa y eso era jugar con el cuello del mayor mordiendo de vez en cuando liberando pequeños gemidos de la boca que tanto le gustaba besar y de la cual salía esa voz que le encantaba…

De la nada Yugi tomó las manos de Atem colocándolas sobre la cabeza de su dueño y tomando lo primero que encontró las amarró a la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a besar y lamer el pecho del egipcio bajando poco a poco dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva indicando su camino, al llegar al resorte del bóxer de Atem sus manos se deshicieron de ese pequeño obstáculo y sus labios y lengua siguieron su labor en el miembro ya erecto de su amante.

Sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo el chico ahora atado a la cama comenzó a gemir sintiendo lo que el otro chico hacía mientras sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba más rápido de lo que pudiera pensar posible mientras Yugi aceleraba el ritmo de su "trabajo".

Después de unos minutos el chico prisionero no pudo soportarlo más derramando esa sustancia blanquecina en la boca del pequeño

-ya estamos a mano, ¿podrías soltarme? Mis muñecas empiezan a doler…

El chico de ojos amatista pareció volver en sí y asintió un poco apenado por lo que acababa de hacer. Mientras desataba a Atem lo interrumpió la voz que tanto amaba.

-entonces ¿cumplí tu deseo?

-o/o bueno aún falta una cosa pero… no sé si estoy listo para eso

-bueno yo no estaba listo para llevar el rompecabezas del milenio en las muñecas pero… - Atem se sobaba las articulaciones dañadas de forma tranquila – nunca se me hubiera ocurrido darle ese uso ¿sabes?

-o/o gomen – dijo el pequeño al darse cuenta de que "lo primero que encontró " había sido el rompecabezas y que había usado muy bien la cadena que lo sujetaba, no entendía como lo había amarrado pero no iba a investigarlo al menos en ese momento - ¿estás bien?

- sí, solo algo sorprendido pero y cansado pero no moriré de eso n.n

-en verdad lo siento u/u

-no te preocupes estoy bien y… la verdad… lo disfruté mucho n/un

Atem abrazó a Yugi y lo tapó con las cobijas de la cama cubriéndose a sí mismo también, Yugi solo se acomodó en al pecho de su ahora novio y cerró los ojos pensando que la próxima vez seguramente lo dejaría pasar al siguiente nivel.

Esa noche los dos durmieron profundamente porque no había nada que pudiera arruinarles el momento de felicidad de poder dormir abrazados uno del otro y sabiendo que en la mañana seguirían estando juntos.

Bueno tres capítulos son pocos pero creo que este es el final n.n espero que les guste y comenten por favor como en los capítulos anteriores.

Nunca me habría imaginado el lado "b" de Yugi la idea me la dio un amigo así que él tiene la culpa… ok no, la verdad me pareció interesante n.n

Me gustaría leer comentarios de eso porque no se si quedó bien, fue un poco difícil hacer esa actitud por parte de Yugi sin que perdiera totalmente su personalidad u.u por eso duró poquito jeje pero basta de hablar y espero sus reviews n.n


End file.
